


Good Good Things

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So cool and warm / when you put your arms around me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for the porn bunny in the first place, and for audiencing. Various others looked this over as well. Title and summary from Good Good Things by The Descendents. Takes place during the nebulous period of time when Tim lived in Blüdhaven.

Kon hadn't exactly planned on this. He'd expected Tim to still be up, because it's only three am and it's *Tim,* and as far as Kon knows the guy doesn't actually take any nights off. But after he flew over the city and couldn't hear or see Tim anywhere, he went back to Tim's apartment, and...

He probably should have stuck to just staying (okay, fine, hovering in a creepy manner) outside Tim's window, but. Tim is actually *asleep,* deeply asleep from the look of it, and the sheets and blankets are bunched up at the foot of the bed and Kon can't see well enough from this angle. The TTK silently unlocks and opens the window, and then he's inside and can *really* see.

Tim sleeps on his stomach, his cheek smushed up against his pillow. Kon bets that if Tim were to sit up, there would be an imprint of the fabric of the pillowcase on his face. He's wearing a plain, faded blue t-shirt that looks like it's seen better days; it's practically see-through. Plaid boxers that seem to be--riding pretty low. And then Tim's legs, pale and strong-looking, his skin almost shiny in the moonlight filtering in through the window. His hair is splayed, obscuring his face.

He's either sleeping real deeply, or Kon is better than he thought at being quiet. Kon moves until he's hovering over him, a few feet above the bed. He can see Tim breathe, heavy breaths that move his shoulders and puff out onto the pillow. If he concentrates, he can hear Tim's heart beat. 

Tim stirs and Kon holds his breath, but he's just moving in his sleep--shifting and squirming, bending his right leg and spreading his legs (thighs) even more. He moves his arms until he's got one hand tucked under the pillow, the other flopping over the side of the bed, and then he stills. Kon can see the calluses on the bottoms of his feet.

Kon floats lower, until he's barely a foot above Tim. He can see a small birthmark on his neck, now. He's aware that his behavior is borderline stalker/creepy, but that's not enough to make him want to leave. 

He's not sure if Tim would be okay with Kon doing anything more than watching. They *had* been fooling around some, before, but then there had been that whole mess with Tim quitting and his dad and his girlfriend and... and Kon doesn't know what's okay now. He's been trying to be supportive, be Tim's friend, because he figures that's what Tim probably needs right now, rather than a horny clone trying to grope him. 

Although it's not like Tim's been particularly receptive to Kon's friendship lately, 

Kon floats even lower. If he blew out a slightly strong breath, he'd probably ruffle Tim's hair. As it is... he barely has to reach out and his fingers are brushing Tim's side.

Tim doesn't wake up.

Kon moves down the bed, and he manages to use the TTK to muffle any noise he makes while kneeling on the bed between Tim's legs. Kon is half-hard and not even sure of everything he wants to do--all of his half-formed ideas involve touching and stroking and maybe licking all the way up from Tim's ankle to the small of his back.

And hell, why stop there? Tim has a very nicely shaped spine. Kon would love to trace it with his tongue. Tim is probably skinny enough that he could feel every vertebrae.

He settles for stroking his thumb slowly over the back of Tim's knee. He expects that to wake Tim up, but Tim just twitches slightly and stays asleep. There's a scar higher on his leg, running along the inside of thigh (and Kon wonders what the hell happened to cut him *there*), and Kon traces it, lightly. He lets his other hand settle on Tim's other leg, his calf, and Tim's breathing doesn't even change. Encouraged, Kon scoots and leans down until he can trace that same scar with his tongue. 

That wakes Tim up. He moves and makes a sleepy grunting sound, and Kon scoots back, blushing hard. Tim props himself up on an elbow, not moving as fast as Kon expected him to. Even Robins get to be groggy, apparently. 

"Kon?" His voice is muzzy, thick with sleep. And Kon was right: There's that pillow-imprint on his left cheek.

"Um. Yeah." Kon's mind races to try and think of some explanation that's not 'you're really hot when you sleep, dude'. "Hi."

Tim rubs a hand over his face, further mussing his hair. "You. Did you just... lick me?"

Kon realizes that his other hand is still kind of... cupping Tim's ankle. He doesn't move it. "Yeah, kind of."

"Oh." Tim actually smiles at that, a sleepy, amused smile that makes Kon want to lick him. Again. 

"Did you want me to stop?" Kon rubs his thumb over Tim's skin, and listens as Tim's breathing changes slightly. 

"Not particularly." Tim moves, just slightly, and Kon realizes that he's arranged himself so that he's sitting up facing Kon, with his legs spread around Kon. Open. Inviting. 

Kon is getting close to all-the-way-hard. He licks his lips, and slides his hand up Tim's leg, up his boxers until he can feel the soft fuzz of Tim's pubic hair. Tim's eyelids flutter closed and his head tilts, and it's even *more* of an invitation. Kon leans over until he's breathing on Tim's rapidly-hardening dick, until he can smell it and lick it through the fabric. That makes Tim's thighs splay out even more, which means that Kon pretty much has to suck the head of Tim's cock into his mouth. Tim's boxers taste and smell like febreeze, and when Kon pulls back the fabric is damp with his spit.

Kon's hand is still up underneath Tim's boxers, sort of groping aimlessly since he can't really get a grip on Tim's dick from this angle. Tim makes a sound that falls somewhere between a grunt, a cry and a groan when Kon uses the TTK to pull and *move* the boxers out of the way. And then Tim is naked, his dick hard and a little shiny from pre-come. Tim's breathing is harsh, uneven, and when Kon looks up, his eyes are wide. 

"Kon, you...." Tim licks his lips, and Kon really hopes this is okay. He pets Tim's thigh, trying for reassuring, but it just makes Tim breathe funny again and close his eyes. 

"Tim," Kon says. His tongue feels stupid and useless, and he's not sure he can say anything else. "Are you--I mean, this. Um." Anything else intelligent, anyway.

"*Yes.*" Tim's eyes are open now, and when he rocks his hips, his cock almost brushes Kon's lips. "Don't stop, I--please."

Kon is good with the not-stopping. He sucks Tim's dick into his mouth, as far as he can go, stopping anything else he might have said. That makes Tim cry out and rock his hips again, and Kon gags a little but it's okay. It's okay because Tim is right here, in his *mouth,* surrounding him and Kon thinks he might come just from this.

Kon probably isn't doing this as well as he could; he knows he's drooling, and he can't go down far enough. But Tim is making these noises, and his hands are carding and groping Kon's hair, and when Kon squeezes his thigh Tim says his name, all high-pitched and breathy. It's incentive to suck as hard as he can, and he can't really get any tongue action in with Tim's cock pressing against the back of his throat, but he does the best he can. He sucks and swallows until his mouth aches from it, and doesn't pull off until Tim comes, pressing his abs up against Kon's nose. 

Kon sits up, working his mouth and cracking his jaw. His lips sort of tingle. 

Tim looks dazed, his lips parted and his chest heaving. "Did I, I'm sorry. Your--" He pants, reaching out to touch Kon's lips, his chin. 

"I'm fine." Kon squeezes Tim's hand and leans in to kiss Tim. It's sloppy because he kind of misses, at first, but then Tim grabs the back of his head and kisses back and just sort of... clings to him.

Tim breaks the kiss to drag his mouth along Kon's cheek, sighing in his ear. Kon can't help rocking against him, and Tim rocks back, and *fuck* but Kon is hard. 

"Heh." He can feel Tim smiling against his cheek, and then all he can focus on is Tim's *strong* hand wrapped around his dick. 

"Shit," Kon manages to gasp out, and then Tim is moving and Kon is moving and somehow things end up so that Kon is sprawled on his back, Tim perching on top of him. Kon's feet are tangled up in the bedsheets.

Tim's hand is still on Kon's dick, squeezing him through Kon's pants. The pants that *really* need to not be on him anymore. "What do you want?"

 

"I--fuck, Tim." Kon laughs weakly, and then... he blinks. "Dude. Are you--is that a Superman t-shirt?"

Tim makes an impatient noise and strips off his shirt in one smooth motion, tossing it on the floor. "Not anymore."

And that's so a line straight out of porn, and Kon wants to laugh but Tim's hand is on his dick again. And, thank *god,* he's undoing Kon's fly and pushing his pants and boxers down. Kon whimpers and pushes up into Tim's hand, which is of course when Tim takes his hand away.

"What do you *want?*" Tim is giving him the 'stop screwing around during training' look, which Kon thinks is just not fair right now.

"I--fuck, anything." Tim just raises an eyebrow at that, and Kon thinks faster. "Fuck. I want to fuck you."

"Hmm." Tim slides his hands up underneath Kon's t-shirt, playing with his nipples. He doesn't look sleepy anymore. "Okay."

Kon grins. "Okay?" He runs his hands up Tim's thighs, and when Tim smiles he looks almost... shy.

"Yeah. Okay."

Tim pushes Kon's shirt up and over his head, and Kon uses his TTK to get his pants and briefs off as fast as superhumanly possible. They kind of tear a bit, but he's worlds away from caring. And then, *then* he can roll them over and kiss Tim some more--but before he gets the chance, Tim twists out of his grip and turns over, onto his stomach.

And Kon has the same view that he had before, when Tim was asleep, except that Tim's naked now. Naked and sweaty and arching his ass up a little and *naked,* and Kon is running his hands up and over Tim's thighs, over his ass and cleft before he can even think about it.

"There's lotion," Tim says, his voice sounding strange, muffled by the pillow. "On the nightstand--or somewhere--"

"No," Kon says, distracted by the way Tim's thighs shake, just slightly, when his thumb brushes under his balls. "I mean--not yet, I want to--"

"Yeah, that's--" Tim's voice is closer to a whine now, and it goes even higher when Kon leans down, kissing the base of his spine. 

Tim's skin tastes good. Which, yeah *duh,* but Kon thinks that maybe he hasn't showered since patrol: his skin is salty with sweat, and he smells so fucking *human* that it's almost like sensory overload. Even more so when Kon licks a finger and presses it inside Tim's hole, when Tim cries out again and pushes against him. It's, fuck, it's so close to being too much, and Kon has to just press his face to the small of Tim's back for a second and breathe.

"*Kon,*" Tim says, no--definitely whines. Kon pushes his finger further in and on an impulse, licks down Tim's cleft. He panics briefly (not like he's ever *done* this before, no matter how many times he's seen it in porn, and what if Tim freaks?), but then Tim whines louder and jerks his ass up against Kon's face, and he kind of has to now, doesn't he?

He can't really get his tongue in there with his finger in the way, so he takes it out and uses both hands to spread Tim further--which Tim helps with, and wow, Tim is even more flexible than Kon thought. 

And then there's nothing but the smell of Tim and the taste of him, and Kon is kind of surprised by how much he likes (*loves*) this. Tim's thighs are shaking again, and he makes these hoarse, high sounds every time Kon licks in, and Kon's nose is pressed against his cleft, and it's kind of like going down on a chick except this is *Tim.* This is Tim and Kon gets to be surrounded by him, gets to taste him everywhere and Kon is pretty sure he's groaning into Tim's ass. He pushes his finger in again, does it too fast and too deep and Tim curses. Curses a *lot,* actually, and Kon opens his mouth to apologize, except that--

"Fuck, Kon, *now* just do it now I need you to fucking--" Kon looks up, and the lotion Tim throws at him bounces off his forehead. 

"Right, okay. Geez, I can take a hint." That gets him a full-on Bat-glare, and Kon flushes and slicks them both up as fast as he can. Which means he does a sloppy job, but Tim's hands are clenched in his pillow and Kon is so hard that he almost comes just from slapping lotion on his dick.

And then Tim is spreading his legs even *more,* just for Kon, arching up and open and it feels like the most religious experience he's ever had when he guides his dick in. Tim reaches back and grabs his hip, and Kon gropes blindly until he gets Tim's cock in one hand (hard again, hard for *him*) and clasps Tim's hand in the other.

"*Fuck,* you--" This is the most Kon's heard Tim swear in--pretty much ever. It just makes him snap his hips harder, and Tim just takes it and swears more and thrust into Kon's hand. Tim's dick is slippery with pre-come and his ass is slippery with too much lube and Kon can't really find a good rhythm, but it doesn't matter because Tim is coming, spilling all over Kon's knuckles. 

Tim says something that sounds like "Yes, oh fuck Kon *god*--" and flops down onto the bed, limp and soft and letting Kon fuck him into the mattress. Kon is sure he's going too hard but Tim is just--he's right *there,* and they've done this before but it wasn't like this. It didn't feel like Tim was giving it all up, like he wanted Kon to fuck him just this rough and this hard, like he *wanted* bruises the next morning.

"Tim," Kon manages to groan out mid-thrust, "I--I'm sorry, I can't--" and he has no fucking clue what he was about to say because he's coming so hard it almost aches. He collapses on Tim, still clutching his hand, and muffles a groan into Tim's hair. When he closes his eyes there are bright spots behind his eyelids.

Tim moves and then he's beside Kon instead of underneath him. Lying with his back to Kon, breathing hard, and.... Kon wants to see his face. Wants to kiss him again.

He puts a hand on Tim's hip instead. "Hey, man. Are you... I mean. That was kind of." Kon licks his lips and wonders when he stopped being able to use the english language. "Are you okay?"

Tim barks out a laugh. "You're asking me that *now?*"

Kon frowns and pulls Tim close against him. It's like trying to cuddle with an unmoveable lump. "Yeah, whatever. Are you?"

"Mm. Yes," Tim says, and Kon wants to *hit* him because Tim isn't even trying to make it a *good* lie.

"Dude," Kon says. He probably sounds like a tool, but whatever, his brain is still stupid from sex and Tim is acting like a robot again and this is why he flew here tonight in the first place. The whole supportive... thing. "Come on. You can tell me shit."

"What shit do you want me to tell you?" 

Tim yelps when Kon pinches him, and Kon glares at the back of Tim's neck. "I'm still your best friend, jerkwad. And I'm not--god, you're tense." The line of Tim's back is absolutely rigid. Kon tugs him closer again, and eventually uses the TTK to bend Tim's body into a spoon-like position. He uses it to rub Tim's shoulders, too--he doesn't know how Tim can be like this, considering the sex they just had. The really, really good sex, and Kon is beginning to wonder if it was all just to distract him.

Kon rests his chin on Tim's shoulder. "I'm spending the night here to support your surly ass, and if Ma and Pa Kent ground me it'll be your fault."

Tim sighs, and Kon thinks he might have relaxed, like, a fraction. "Noted."

"Mm." Kon is sleepy and sticky and he can be Tim's therapist some other time. Maybe tomorrow, or at the Tower, or somewhere else where he won't get distracted by Tim's mouth and his ass and all of that stuff. For now he gives Tim's shoulders one last good rub with the TTK and throws an arm around him, wrapping him in close.


End file.
